Chapter 187
'Mask II '''is the one-hundred and eighty-seventh chapter of the Freezing manga series, the fifth chapter of Volume 27, and the thirteenth chapter of the 13th Nova Clash arc. Synopsis ''Ryuuichi's family struggles adjusting to Cassandra's presence in their lives. Summary After Cassandra begins living with them, Ryuuichi takes her and his family on an outing. Kazuha quickly races ahead of the group, with Orie following closely. Using her abilities, Kazuha scales a tree and asks her mother to join her for the view. Orie apologizes that she's unable to climb as high. Kazuha leaps down and happily tells her mother not to be sad. She states that there are many things people are unable to do, no matter how hard they try. Kazuha reveals that her grandfather told her as much, but that it's also not their fault. Orie bears a look a embarrassment and anger. Farther down the hill, Ryuuichi helps Cassandra adjust to walking off of her crutches. Cassandra trips, but is held up by her brother. Ryuuichi asks if she's curious why he's accepted her into his family, to which Cassandra remains silent. Ryuuichi informs her that he means to prove his father wrong, that even if there is such a thing called fate, it will not stop him from loving his family above everything else. He adds that despite Cassandra's immense beauty, he believes Orie to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Nearby, Orie watches silently and thanks Ryuuichi. The family next heads to a hot spring to relax. Orie helps Cassandra bath in the spring, and begins commenting on her supernatural, almost frightening beauty. Orie says that she fully understands why Ryuuichi's father sent Cassandra, but that's why she is going to show him that their family bonds cannot be broken, even by Gengo. Aboard his private jet, Gengo reflects on his son's words, in particular his assertion that he worships fate. Gengo ponders the falseness of such an idea. He instead states that in reality he is the same as Ryuuichi, that if he could run from his fate, he would. He sadly notes that such a thing is not easy to do. Gengo admits that he truly wishes for Orie and his family to be happy, but that fate is not a trial that can be overcome with effort alone. Elsewhere, Ryuuichi and his family sit down for dinner. Suddenly, Orie becomes sick and runs to the bathroom, surprising her husband. The two head to the hospital the next day for a check up, and are told Orie is pregnant. She begins commenting on their new son joyously, to which Ryuuichi teases her. Privately though, Ryuuichi deduces that Orie wishes to fulfill her maternal instincts with her new child, since she couldn't with Kazuha. He finishes that now both of his children will love their mother more than anyone else. Having received the good news, Gengo gives his best wishes to his new grandchild. Event Notes *Cassandra begins to settle into Ryuuichi's family. *Orie Aoi is pregnant with her second child. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters